Captured Soul
by Aytheria
Summary: This is a story from the point of view of a DEAD yes dead Lily Potter. This is what happens after she is hit with the Avada Kadevera sp? curse. Plz R & R!
1. Prolgue, or Ch 1

Summery: This is a story from the point of view of a DEAD (yes dead) Lily Potter. This is what happens after she is hit with the Avada Kadevera (sp?) curse. Plz R & R!  
  
AN: And it actually connects to the books! U'll understand my strange reasoning if u read the whole thing. The first post will sound strange, but after u read it for a bit it'll actually make sense. And what I'm saying now probably doesn't make any sense, but once u read it, u'll get it! ^^  
  
Anyway. this idea for a story just popped up randomly. I myself don't exactly get it either. This is supposed to be from the point of view of a dead Lily. how I manage that. well you gotta read to find out! I hope you like it, or at least think it's interesting enough to read! K, that's all. Now on with the fic!  
  
Unfortunately I DON"T OWN Harry Potter or any other Hp characters that are in the series.I DO OWN characters of my own making though! Yay! (If I make any that is. )  
  
Oh. and this is the second ff I've posted on fanfiction.net. so I'm not that great.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter 1, or maybe Prologue.I don't know!*  
  
  
  
  
  
What is Life?  
  
She remembered the word. how, she didn't know, but she could put no meaning to it. It was like a dream; maybe it was something other than nothingness. For that was all she could see. Wait. could she even see?  
  
Death.  
  
Maybe that was it.  
  
She was dead.  
  
But what happened to Heaven. and Hell.  
  
Could she be stuck in-between?  
  
No, then she would be somewhere, and she was nowhere, she was nothing. Like the nothingness around her.  
  
The Nothing.  
  
It was nothing. She was nothing. It had no color, no time. She had no sense of time. What was color again?  
  
When most think of nothing they think. black, deep blackness. But that is not nothing, for black is a. color, Nothing has no color. It is an endless, vast expanse of timeless space, with nothing but her thoughts. Or maybe even that was an illusion too. She didn't know.  
  
Perhaps she'd been here forever, who could tell. Years seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like days. wait, or was it minutes seemed like seconds. She didn't know, she was so confused. Maybe minutes DID seem like days and years seemed like decades. who could tell.  
  
The only thing to keep her company all those long lonely minutes, or perhaps years. yes, years, that sounded better. A flash of Green light. That was all.  
  
Green was a color, something different. It was not Nothing and it kept her going, kept her thinking that she was perhaps not meant to be here. Maybe she was meant to be somewhere else, but she was trapped.  
  
How can one be trapped in Nothing? There is an infinite amount of space; it never ends, just keeps going. And she wandered it, floating.  
  
Floating?  
  
Can one be floating in Nothing? Can one be ANYTHING in Nothing? Perhaps all she is is thoughts, and a memory. A memory of Blinding Green light. Sometimes, another memory, but only twice. A high, cold cackling laugh, filled with malice and greed, death to all.  
  
She shuddered. Could she shudder? Did she have a body? No, She just imagined she shuddered. If she had a body she WOULD have shuddered.  
  
That was how it was. Just her and Nothing. Floating. forever.  
  
Could she float? No. She'd gone over this before. She couldn't. She was dead, after all.  
  
Wasn't she? Dead. Yes.  
  
Why hadn't she seen any other dead people then? Perhaps she was the only dead person.  
  
No. That didn't seem right.  
  
She floated on. Or did she.  
  
Sometimes she felt as if she were not as free. As free to float, forever in Nothing.  
  
Sometimes she felt as if there was something holding her back.  
  
She was chained.  
  
Captive.  
  
A prisoner.  
  
Forever.  
  
She was being held, chained inside of this nothingness, and though she felt like she could float forever, really she was frozen. Frozen in time, in nothing, inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Her soul. It was chained. Until someone released her, released her soul from this prison. Prison of Nothing.  
  
  
  
AN: Oookkkaaayyy. I'm freaking myself out. This is the weirdest story I've ever written! Not that I've written many stories, mind. But still. What do you think? Good, bad, Totally absolutely SUCKS!? Hmm. well, that's for you to decide. And the only way I'm gunna know is if you review. Yes, please press that nice, nifty little button down in the left hand (I think) corner of this page! That's it. Go on!  
  
K, thank you to all those ppl who read this REALLY weird FF. And even more thanks to those who actually took the time to review!  
  
If I get enough reviews saying go on, I'll type some more. Yes, there is more! Just review, and you'll find out!  
  
Bye! 


	2. Ch 1, or Ch 2 I don't care!

AN:  
  
Unfortunately I STILL DON"T OWN the Hp characters. and sadly I never will *sob*  
  
On with the story!  
  
I'm actually amazed that anyone responded to this story. I mean, I'm freaking my self out here. Anyway, I know, I never posted anymore, but I was busy writing, uh, 6 other stories.. Yeah. K, here goes.  
Chapter 1, or perhaps Chapter 2, it depends whether the first one was a Prologue or not!  
  
Nothing ever changed. It was always the same inside that prison of Nothing.  
  
Yet. Somehow. something. seemed different. but what?  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. Wait! Shifted!? But she had no body, how could she shift?  
  
Something was happening, something big. But how could anything happen in Nothing. It was. well. nothing.  
  
Her brow creased in frustration. Wait!? Brow!? Creased!? What is happening!?  
  
Slowly she glanced down, with eyes. Eyes that should not have been there, but were.  
  
Something shimmered below her eyes. It was pale and misty. and . a color. A pale white.  
  
White. How she'd longed for a color.  
  
The mist was starting to take form. Blurry, at first. Now more solid.  
  
A body.  
  
Feet. Toes. She wiggled them.  
  
Hands. Fingers. She moved them.  
  
It was all there.  
  
Something floated into her face. It tickled her nose. Hair.  
  
Her body. She had a body!  
  
But why!? Was it a trick, a fiction of her imagination?  
  
No. It was too real.  
  
Perhaps. wait. no. But, maybe. Maybe someone had found her at last, had freed her from this terrible prison of Nothing.  
  
It was too much to hope for. At least, now, she had a body, a new color, and her thoughts to keep her company.  
  
She twisted her new body around. Testing. She brought her fingers up to feel her face. It was solid, yet not. She was like a shadow, a spirit, a ghost.  
  
That's it. She remembered now. A ghost was what you became when you were dead. She was dead. Perhaps it was just a mix-up, being here and now they had come to get her.  
  
Who? Who would come to get her?  
  
An image flashed across her mind's eye.  
  
A face. Framed by short unruly black hair. Glasses. Warm, chocolate brown eyes. More colors. A warm tingling sensation spread throughout her shadowy form. It came from the heart. What was this feeling? Maybe later, she would know. For now.  
  
What. !  
  
A light.  
  
A speak of bright blinding whiteness. A dot in the distance.  
  
It grew bigger.  
  
It came toward her. A thin beam of light.  
  
Heading straight for her heart.  
  
She stood. Well, perhaps floated, for there was nothing to stand on. She floated perfectly still and watched as the beam of light moved towards her at a neck breaking speed.  
  
Calmness. She felt no fear. Why should she? Anything was better than the Nothing.  
  
It got closer. And closer.  
  
She watched, as if in slow motion, as the beam drew even with her chest. then plunged right in. Towards her heart.  
  
It latched on. Surrounded her heart and body in a pale glow. It connected her to it.  
  
Slowly she brought out trembling fingers to touch the light. The beam shuddered slightly, then seemed to thicken. strengthen.  
  
Something rushed against her face. It was gentle. yet not, it blew her hair back and tried to pull her body back with it, but something was stopping it. The beam.  
  
Wind. Yes, that was what it was called. She vaguely remembered the wind. Rushing through her hair.  
  
Memories were returning, slowly, but surely.  
  
Why was there wind?  
  
That's when she felt it. Before, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts and senses to notice, but there was a slight tugging on her body, pulling her. Pulling her forwards. towards the growing dot of white in the distance.  
  
Why hadn't she noticed? The beam, the rope of light was pulling her towards it. The dot was becoming larger. Larger.  
  
Could this finally be freedom?  
  
She waited. The wind rushing. The rope tugging. All was lost on her as she thought.  
  
Suddenly the rope. it broke. The glowing diminished and there, before her, was the light.  
  
It was a small hole, too small for her to fit through.  
  
It was a door. A door out, out of the nothingness.  
  
Then. she heard it. For the first time something to hear.  
  
A song. It was beautiful. It was coming through the hole. The Door.  
  
Where had she heard it before!? It haunted her mind as she strained to remember.  
  
It was a bird. Yes. A bird.  
  
A beautiful bird.  
  
The song filled her mind, her body. suddenly all doubts she had were lost.  
  
The Door.  
  
It was good.  
  
She would go.  
  
Slowly, she reached out her finger, trembling. It came closer.  
  
It connected, her finger, and the Door.  
  
There was a burst of music, of melody. of Phoenix song.  
  
She was sucked through.  
  
They all, all her memories, they all, came flooding back.  
  
Harry.  
  
James.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Screams.  
  
A flash of Green Light.  
  
Then all was dark.  
AN: OOOOoooooooooohhhhhh *scary ghost music* *wailing in the back round* Oookkaaayyyy!!! I'm really starting to scare myself. But, hey. I'm weird, I don't deny it! Lol. ^-~.  
  
Ssssooooo... what do ya think? Hmm. ? I want to know!  
  
Well. if you want to know what happens next (yes. There's more) or if you think it's good, or bad, or absolutely positively SUCKS! Plz review by pressing that hypnotizing little button down in that left hand corner!!!  
  
Thanx a bunch ppl!  
  
Bye now! ^^ 


	3. Ch 2, or Ch 3, I don't care, It's fianll...

AN: It's me again; I'm back with the last and final chapter to this weird and wacky fic! (It still scares me. ) I hope u thought this [the fic] was okay and will not be put off my other fics by this one. The others actually make sense, if u know what I mean. K, thanx again to all those ppl that reviewed!  
  
Oh, and I must say that I have HORRIBLE TIME MANAGEMENT! I wait till the last minute to do things, and then I spend all my free hours doing homework and other boring work. heh. which is why I haven't updated this weird. uh. fic? Someone said it was almost like Poetry. hmmmm...  
  
Chapter 2 or 3, depending on whether you decided that the first was a Prologue or not!  
  
It was cold.  
  
Screams filled the air.  
  
The Phoenix song kept getting louder, and she could feel herself being sucked through the door.  
  
Brightness.  
  
A burst of light.  
  
Then she felt herself begin to twist.  
  
It was a funny feeling, she seemed to narrow down, and then straighten out.  
  
She shut her eyes tight.  
  
She felt eyes locked on her.  
  
A gasp.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. and stared straight at a young boy, no more than fourteen.  
  
Messy black hair.  
  
Glasses.  
  
Green eyes.  
  
Scar.  
  
For a moment she thought it was James, but it was not. James was standing right beside her, smiling at the boy. He turned to look at her and she stepped away from the wand.  
  
It was the nothingness.  
  
The wand.  
  
Voldemort's wand.  
  
She went to stand next to her husband, her love. James.  
  
She looked again at the boy. Her son. Harry.  
  
He had survived, and now, he was all grown up, and fighting. Fighting the one being who had sentenced her to endless existence in the Nothingness.  
  
She smiled at her son, it would be alright, she knew it would be. She was free now.  
  
She looked into his startled green eyes. eyes so much like her own.  
  
They held fear and sadness, but, also courage and determination, and a will to fight and to conquer the evil that stood before him.  
  
She noted the wands, the beam of light, the Phoenix song.  
  
He couldn't hold it much longer, she knew.  
  
She glanced around, others, other shadows. Those who had been sentenced to eternity in the nothing. Chained down.  
  
For, the Avada Kadevera curse was truly an Unforgivable curse. It not only sentenced you to death, but also bound your soul to the caster's wand, to be held in eternity. Never knowing, and never being able to travel Beyond.  
  
Suddenly, the bind broke. The song ended, the dome ceased.  
  
Before she faded away, allowed her soul to be taken where it should, she'd help her son this one last time.  
  
Linking hands with her love, James, they prowled around the Dark Lord, muttering curses and fixing him with hollow, shadowed eyes full of hatred, and a promise of revenge.  
  
With a last look back before she faded once more, Lily Potter saw her son disappear with a flash, and back to the safe haven that was Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily Potter opened her eyes, true eyes, for what seemed like the first time in years. One look around told her everything.  
  
She was floating above the ground that had once been their house at Godric's Hollow, long since been renovated.  
  
She remembered that fateful night all to clearly, and then that most recent one, only a few months past.  
  
She looked down at herself, and noted she was a pale shimmering white. She had on those very same robes that she had worn the night she'd died.  
  
It seemed her time in the world of the living had not yet come to pass. After all, only people with unfinished business came back as ghosts.  
  
That was what she was, a ghost.  
  
James was nowhere to be seen. It was only her.  
  
She floated away from the site that had been her death, with one thing on her mind.  
  
Harry.  
  
It was time she got to know her son.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: There! It didn't end very interestingly. but I guess this is just my version as to why Lily never came back as a ghost, but will in the Fifth book (Didn't J.K mention something about Harry meeting his mother? Hmmm, oh well.)  
  
Also, I would like to thank all those people that reviewed this strange. er. story. if it can be called that.  
  
I'm not naming any names (cause I'm too lazy) But I just want you to know that I'm very thankful for those reviews (whether good or bad)!  
  
And that last thing.  
  
THIS STORY IS FINALLY COMPLETED!!!  
  
^^ 


End file.
